Talk:Death the Kid vs Weiss Schnee/@comment-26477305-20151218211751/@comment-27153843-20151220075122
God damn it I was gonna ignore this place for ever and ever until a friend told me about this shit and I got triggered harder then a tumblr blogger. RWBY is waaaaaaaaaayyyyy better than the annoyance known as Final Fantisy (ESPECILLY the 9th most annoying character ever: Tifa with Cloud just behind her at #10) '' lol this old argument for cloud being emo, even though he is shown complete bravery and has a pretty up and happy atitude pre his lover dying. Lets break this apart 1 by 1 ''Better writting-'' Litterally what? Ok so im gonna just assume that you mean only FF7 (If you mean all of FF you are a legit moron) FF7 is a epic story about a solider fighting against a corupt goverment with amazing twist and turns, defending the fortress is easily one of the most well written scenes I have seen in an RPG. Hell I don't even need to mention the fucking Zack and cloud relation ship. '' better charaters, '' Good god no. Barrets back story, Clouds,Zacks,Areiths morals. Fucking Cid who is one of the biggest BAMF'S in gaming. RWBY's cast barely has any development past very generic character traits ''Better world Rwby barely has any world building, FF7 revolutionized world building in gaming. You cannot find a recent RPG creator who wasn't inspired by FF7's cyberpunk epic. Better lore RWBY has like lore which can be told in 10 minutes. FF7'S lore has expanded to spin off games and OVA's and is WAYYYYY more interesting via it being so fucking huge a soundtrack that DOESN'T make me cringe Are you legit Deaf? Victory theme One winged angel Jenova's theme. The best and most well known theme in the game loses to RWBY, really now? FF7 music is played at concerts in front of Thousands of people, Rwby's sounds like a generic mid 2000's anime. '' genuine emotion,'' What does this even mean? like sadness in the series? RWBY lacks any real heart stopping scenes of sadness. FF7 has Zacks death and clouds break down, Cid and barrets war scaring back storys and For fuck sake AREITH DYING WHICH IS KNOWN AS ONE OF THE SADEST SCENES IN GAMING. good humor Humor is pretty subjective il give you that. But RWBY has alot of slap stick humor while FF7 relied more on witty back in forths from characters, especially Cloud and barret. '' better animation'' Ok no, fuck no, There is no being subjective here. This is blatently incorrect. Cloud VS Seph in a high budget action scene which was in theaters Action scenes which has pretty bland background and a cluncky esc feel to it with re used models and for god sake season 1's background characters were shadows '' better voice cast'' As someone who takes part in play productions and knows a bit about acting, no this is straight up wrong FF7 has amazing actors who give life and emotion to their characters. Ok to give a example George Newbern who is the voice of DCAU superman (One of the biggest animation productions to date) and is a highly respected actor from warner bros voices the one winged angel himself Lindsey Jones who plays the main character in Rwby only voices for rooster teeth and honestly, is a pretty weak actor. She has fun with the role but isn't some amazing actress by any means ...literraly everything about RWBY puts the entire series of Final Fantisy to shame..... '' ''the entire series THE ENTIRE SERIES Ok dude, you are just so insanely wrong it isn't funny, ALL OF FINAL FANTASY? So the bland characters of rwby are better then. Locke and Celes love in FF6 Shadow's death in FF6 Vivi and Zidan's bond in FF9 Pretty much everything that happens in fucking 4 And pretty much better then all of the gameplay, soundtrack and impact it had on gaming. Ok kido sure, RWBY is totally more important then FF. ''The only nice thing I can say about it is....Yuffie....she's cool, but other than her, I can not find anything worth liking about Final Fantisy. Seriously I don't see why people find Aerith's death so sad. '' >Likes Yuffie >Easily the most forgetable character. God damn dude. Also the funniest part about this is that monty oum stated FF7 inspired him to macke RWBY and created his love for animation and so on. So in a way the creator disproves your own argument. This will hopefully be my last post here on this wiki, but jesus dude. Play the games, clearly you have not.